


Nap

by LilyofFandoms



Series: Micro Story Prompt Series [9]
Category: The Wayhaven Chronicles (Interactive Fiction)
Genre: M/M, Microfic, nap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:14:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27820570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyofFandoms/pseuds/LilyofFandoms
Relationships: Detective/Felix Hauville
Series: Micro Story Prompt Series [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035756
Kudos: 2





	Nap

Case after case had kept them busy and when there were no cases there was paperwork and debriefings for previous cases or briefings for possible leads and cases. There seemed to be no end in sight and when that miraculous day finally came when Lucas woke up to nothing on their calendar, they planned to take full advantage of it. Planning to crawl back into bed after breakfast.

The dishes were left unwashed in the sink, something they would normally never do. The newspaper, unread and still where they had tossed it on the kitchen table. The curtains still drawn over the bright sunlit windows. With pajamas still on, Lucas shuffled backed to their room with an armful of books to read.

The knock one the doors would normally have soured their mood but the rhythm told Lucas that this was a welcome interruption to their plans. So they threw open the door, their grin widening at Felix’s already sunshine bright smile.

“My, my detective,” Felix’s eyes sparkled as he prepared to tease, “here it is 10:30 and you are still in your pjs? I mean, not that I mind at all,” he winked.

“It’s my day off and I’m taking full advantage of that,” Lucas held up his stack of books as they stepped aside to let Felix by with a quick kiss in passing. “I’ve a full day of reading in bed with a nap or two tossed in for good measures.”

Felix snatched the top well worn book with lightning speed and his face soured as he read the title, Criminology and Social Theory.

“Babe. Oh no,” he gave a resigned sigh as he took the next one. Inside the Criminal Mind. “Babe!” he emphasized it this time.

Taking the books in one hand and Lucas’ hand in his other, Felix led them both to Luacs’s room.

“Good thing I’m here to save you from these,” Felix giggled as he set them aside and pulled Lucas down onto the bed and into his arms. “Let’s start with the napping part and see where the day takes us.”

And as if he read Lucas’ thoughts, spoke up once more, a bit more sternly but still a touch of mirth in his voice, “And no. Those books will not factor into our day off at all.”


End file.
